


Unaparalleled Serenity

by gays



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Development, Character Study, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Verbal Abuse, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gays/pseuds/gays
Summary: "Since when do you smoke?"-Yuri doesn't expect the usually accusing question to hold a meaning so different.





	Unaparalleled Serenity

"Since when do you smoke?" 

It was unusually warm for a Russian April, wind near nonexistent as the sun radiated warmth from above. The trees had begun to blossom and re-grow the leaves lost in the glacial winter that was recently experienced. Seemingly everything now held an orange hue, a welcoming and homely scene to the teenager, who was back at his rented flat for the first time in two years. There would have been such serene silence if not for the company that he currently had.

"Does it matter?" Yuri grumbles back in response to the question that he had already heard enough of today from the neighbours and old friends that still lived in the area. The flight from Japan had taken a nasty toll on his mood, and while he would like nothing better than to have a nap, he was currently having to keep two people entertained and simultaneously _away _from his sofa.__

__"It was only a question, I hadn't noticed it before," Yuuri responds in a tone far too soft to be defensive. Yuri could sense without looking back that he was being stared at, no doubt with either worry or disappointment. He couldn't bring himself to care; there was nothing that he hadn't already been told._ _

__Yuri continues staring from the balcony, eyes trained on the small highway in the distance, the movement of the cars beyond the city easing his hostility. He sighs gently, bringing the cigarette between his fingers to his lips for a short drag. After a sufficient amount of time, Yuri breathes the smoke out. "About- About six months ago, I guess."_ _

__"Huh. How many a day?" He's then asked, and it's only the carelessness of the question that wills him to answer, now not expecting a lecture of any kind.  
"Three, maybe. Want one?" He offers, just to be gracious, and he can't help but feel slightly taken aback when it's accepted. He doesn't say anything, though, just holds the packet for Yuuri to take one before holding out the lighter that had been in his back pocket._ _

__He wipes at his forehead with the back of his spare hand, then leans forward to rest his elbows on the metal railings. This was, perhaps, the calmest he had felt in months. Between the skating season and the work of finding a new coach to replace Yakov after his retirement, he found that he hadn't had any alone time in a very long while. Perhaps that was the reason that he had started in the first place; to get away from everyone else, if even for a few minutes._ _

__"When did you?" He asks Yuuri, still unable to tear his eyes from the highway. There is a long stretch of silence before any acknowledgement came.  
"I don't remember. It's only socially, though. As you can imagine, Victor despises it." It is truthful, though Yuri understands the underlying and implicit meaning of the words. Yuuri can't smoke around him, so chooses to do it privately.  
"Oh. Sucks," he replies half-heartedly, and before he can even begin the sequential train of thought, it is interrupted.  
"Otabek?"  
"Hm."_ _

__It is all that needs to be said around a subject still quite sore, fresh on Yuri's mind as though it had happened only yesterday. Otabek's walking in on him. Otabek's anger. Otabek's shouts that were borderline abusive in nature. Yuri wasn't stupid enough to believe the insults and threats when he had heard them. He had instead allowed Otabek to leave that night and not return for almost two weeks. By the time Yuri was convinced that he wasn't going to come back, to the house just as much his as Yuri's, he had appeared in the doorway with a bouquet and an explanation. Yuri had grown, knew better than to accept, and had turned him away without so much as a second thought._ _

__"It doesn't affect my skating so I don't see why it's something I should care about too much, right now. It won't kill me anytime soon, unfortunately," Yuri mumbles, the statement alone completely dissolving what was left of any former frustration. "Not worth the fuss at all."_ _

__"Hm... I don't disagree," Yuuri replies, and both stand in comfortable silence, watching the sun slowly begin to set, disappearing behind the tallest of buildings. It's perhaps the calmest Yuri has felt in months, and so, therefore, begins to not mind that he's housing an extra two people in his modest living space._ _

__"I think Victor will be back with the food soon." As his wandering mind had again been interrupted, Yuri suddenly remembers the reason for his almost mad scramble to get to the balcony and away from sight. Smoking wasn't something that he wanted Victor to catch him doing, and was thankful that he had kept it so hidden with the new information about his negative perspective on it. Victor was without a doubt the kind of person to exaggerate the little things._ _

__"Yeah," he mumbles in acknowledgement, pressing the cigarette to his lips for a final drag. From the corner of his eye, he sees Yuuri doing the same, who then stubs out the remaining cigarette on the railing and uncharacteristically tosses it over the side, either not having seen the ashtray beside him or simply not caring enough to use it. Yuri blinks the haze from his eyes and tears his gaze away, mimicking the actions of the older skater._ _

__With a small smile, Yuuri places a hand on his back, rubbing as though it were a common custom to do so, and opens the balcony door for them to go back inside. Yuri doesn't protest, the sharp scent of the smoke on Yuuri's breath making him forget any form of rising defiance. He smiles to himself, working to keep the blush from his cheeks as he comes to the realisation that this is the first time he has trusted someone that actually respects his decision. There was little more that he could have hoped for._ _

__"Thank you," he says softly, hoping that the genuine sincerity of the appreciation was apparent. It seems that it was, for he receives a small squeeze to his waist._ _

__"Anytime."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, very simple, hopefully very enjoyable. Again, I don't really have the time to put into works that are longer and more detailed, so these simple one-shots are unfortunately all I'm able to write. Hopefully they still further the development of my writing! If anyone is unclear, Yuri is around nineteen and Yuuri is around twenty-seven. Thank you from the bottom of my heart if you happen to be reading this! Feel free to drop constructive criticism and kudos!


End file.
